Twists and Turns
by DnL4EVR
Summary: Raven x Robin. Slightly AU. Raven escapes her father who just killed her mother. She moves to Jump City and that is where everything truly gets weird.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

**Twists and Turns **

"Introduction"

_By Johanna Smit_

It was a normal day, just like any other. Little children were playing in the park while their parents watched over them. Other people went to work and the kids went to school. The sun was shining as it did every day and the call of birds rang through the trees while the wind was lazily rustling the leaves. Everything seemed perfect, except for one person. Their whole world was going to fall apart in a matter of moments.

Sixteen year old, Raven Roth, sat on her bed with her heavy black curtains drawn, having only a candle on her dresser to give her light. Her door was locked, double bolted actually, in order to keep out the one person she hated most in the world but had no choice but to live under the same roof with him.

Raven could hear the glass breaking and vases shattering. Her mother and father were argueing again. No, rather, her father was at it again, yelling and screaming at the top of his lungs and throwing things at Raven's mother while her mother did everything she could not to be in the direct line of his attack.

Intervention was not an option for Raven, eventhough she wanted so desperately to do so. Not too long ago Raven had intervened but the attack of her father moved from her mother to to her. During that episode Raven had suffered a severe injury, a broken rib, along with many cuts and bruises all over her body. She didn't go to the hospital though, her father forbid it. Instead, her mother dressed her wounds and did it expertly, but sadly the experience came from years of the same treatment Raven had just received from her father. That night, Raven's mother went into her room and gave her a lock to put on her door which could only be opened from the inside. She then made Raven promise to never intervene again. Raven didn't like the idea of letting her mother get hurt when she didn't do anything to stop it, especially since she was old enough to at least put up some resistance. Yet, her mother persisted and Raven had no choice but to comply so she made the promise.

As the day wore on and darkness fell on the Roth house, there was nothing but a dreadfull silence. Raven stood up from her bed and went to her door. She listened for any sounds but heard none so she opened her door and went out. There were shards of glass spread all over the floor and Raven was careful not to step on them. She made her way down the stairs and saw that the destruction only got worse. There were numerous holes in the wall which were made by various objects and her father's fists. Almost everything that could be broken was. Tears filled Raven's eyes when she saw the blood droplets splattered on some of the walls and floor.

The asualt was worse than ever before. As Raven rounded the corner she heard a weak and gurgling cough. What she saw shocked her and made her whole body turn colder than it already was. Raven's mother was laying on the floor with one of her arms so disfigured that it didn't even look human. A bone was sticking out of her mother's leg and she was covered in blood. The clothes on her mother's body was all in shreds. Raven quickly made her way over to her mother and bent down. She removed some of the hair, sticky and matted with blood, out of her mother's face.

"Mom…" Raven whispered, "How could he?" she asked as a tear drop fell from her nose and onto her mother's forehead.

"Ra-Raven," her mother gurgled through the blood, "I love y-you so much. G-get away from he-here."

"Shh, don't talk," Raven said as more tears fell.

"No. Raven. L-look behind th-the picture in your r-room," her mother's eyes were starting to close. "I love you."

Whith those words, Raven's mother died. Tears streamed down Raven's face. How could she have let this happen? Why? The whole house turned colder, as if all life was stripped away, which in fact, it pretty much was.

"Bastard," Raven said with utmost anger as she looked at the only unbroken picure in the room, one of her father smiling up at her.

Raven went back to her room, not caring if she stepped on the glass or not. Once she was in her room, she went to the only picture that hung on her wall and took it off. Instead of seeing the dark gray of her wall, Raven saw a tiny black door with a handle. She put the picture down and opened the door. Inside the small space was a bag filled with money, lots of money and on top of that there was an envelope containing a letter.

Raven, being cautious, bolted her door and moved to the dresser where the lone candle was burning. She took out the letter and started reading.

_Dear Raven,_

_If you are reading this, it probably means that I have died. I knew that it was going to happen some day so I took the time to write this letter early on in your life. I know that it must be hard for you. I just want you to know that the best years of my life was watching you grow up. _

"Yea," Raven thought, "at the expense of your physical health."

_Please take the money and get away from your father and Gotham City. Before you were born I bought a small apartment in Jump City. The key to the apartment is in the bag along with a thousand dollars. The adress is Appartment 301, Building 6879, Midnight Dr. By going there I hope that you can find some way to make money that will keep you on your feet. _

_Love, _

_Your Mother_

_PS. Your father doesn't know that I bought the apartment so he cant find you there if he decides to go after you. _

Raven put the letter down and opened the money bag. Sure enough, there was the key. Raven took it out and put it in her pocket. Next, she went over to her closet and pulled out a duffel bag along with her black messenger bag. She put her clothes in the duffel bag and and her personal things along with the money in the messenger bag. Then, wiping away the last tear she would cry for a long time away, she left the house.

* * *

The bus ride to Jump City wasn't all that long, before Raven knew it she was there, though the reason for that was probably because she fell asleep.

"Miss, this is the last stop of the day. It is time for you to get off," said the bus driver as he shook her shoulder.

In an instant, Raven was awake. "Where am I?" she asked.

"In Jump City."

Raven stood up, got her things, and stepped off the bus. It was around three o clock in the morning and the city appeared dead but Raven noticed the homeless in the alleys and heard the distant drumming of music, which probably came from some late night club or what not.

After about an hour of walking, Raven found her building. The apartment was just like any other apartment, one bedroom, living room, kitchen, and, of course, a bathroom. There was a small TV in the living room along with a couch and a coffee table. The bedroom was furnished with a closet, a night stand, and a bed. There was nothing personal or extraordinary about the place but that didn't bother Raven.

The next morning Raven woke up and wondered where she was. But it didn't last long for reality hit her. She got up and went to the kitchen where she checked every cupboard and finally found some herbal tea.

It was Saturday morning and the skies were lined with dark heavy clouds. Raven shoved the images of her mother, her house, and everything else from her past to the back of her mind. She didn't want to remember. A little while later Raven took a shower, got dressed in her black garb and headed out.

There still weren't many people in the streets, the fewer the better. Raven walked past a lot of places looking for people to hire but none of those places appealed to her.

After passing a couple more stores, Raven saw a small coffe house called, "The Hidden Crypt." Immediately, she walked in and found that it was dark. There was a candle on each table but only those with occupants were lit. Behind the counter there was only a dim light, just enough to see what a person was doing but no more.

"Can I help you?" someone asked from behind Raven.

Raven turned around and saw a girl about her own age with pin hair standing there. "Yes. I am looking for a job," Raven told the girl.

The girl smiled. "I am the only one who works here and I need the help. The boss never comes in so I basically rule the place," she said with a laugh. "Let me get you an application. I just need your information and then you can start working," the girl said as she dissapeard behind the counter. "Here you go, oh and by the way, my name is Jinx."

Raven took the form and pen and found a place to sit. She quickly filled in the form and handed it back to Jinx. Jinx scanned over the form and smiled.

"Well, Raven, welcome to 'The Hidden Crypt.'"

**AN**:_ I know that this was a short chapter but bare with me. Don't worry, the rest of the Titans will be introduced in the next chapter. I still have to decide whether or not I want them to have powers or not so in the reviews please tell me what you want me to do. Thanks for reading. Oh for some reason my spell check wont work so please excuse that. If anyone wants to be my BETA reader tell me in a review along with your email adress. Please, I only need people with skill to do that. Thanks again. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any character from the show.**

**Twists and** **Turns**

"A True Beginning"

_by Johanna Smit_

A week after Raven had moved to Jump City, she started to feel a little more comfortable in her surroundings. Working at the coffee house wasn't all that hard. On weekdays she only worked in the afternoons and during the weekends she only started working at nine in the morning untill one am. Though, every night she worked untill one in the morning. It was good money it quite relaxing because there werent too many customers. Plus, she also scored free herbal tee which helped to soother her nerves which were going haywire.

Every night Raven would have nightmares where images of her mother, covered in blood and looking like she was in the utmost agony, where she would reach out to Raven, open her mouth to have only blood coming out and no words. Her mother would dissapear and Raven would fall into a peaceful darkness but that, too, would be stripped way just like every good thing in her life. Her father would then appear entwined in fire and laughing menacingly while looking right at Raven. His eyes would be a deep crimson, satanic. Raven's father would then charge right at her but before he had her in his grasp she would wake up and find herself screaming.

One night when Raven woke up from that dream there was a knock on the door. She stood up and put on the first thing she could find, a dark blue cloak, over her pajamas.

Raven opened the door slightly, bracing herself in case the person thried to force themselves in.

"Uh, hello. Is everything all right?" asked a guy who looked just a little bit older than herself.

Raven frowned. "Why?" she asked.

The boy seemed at a loss for words. "I..." he began but trailed off as Raven opened the door completely. "Sorry, I thought I heard someone scream," he said as he tried to look everywhere else but at her.

"It was the T.V."

"Oh. Well, I am Richard, Richard Greyson. I guess that you are my new neighbor?" he asked with a foolish grin on his face.

"Yea, I guess so," Raven said then added when she noticed the inquiring look on Richard's face, "I am Raven Roth."

"Good to meet you. I guess I'll see you around, hopefully during a more conveniant time," he said with a light chuckle.

"Maybe," Raven replied.

"Night," Richard said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall back to his own appartment.

Raven closed the door and fell with her back against it. "That was...strange," she thought to herself. Richard didn't seem in the least bit desturbed bu the cold radiating from her. Raven sighed as she walked over to the kitchen and made herself a cup of herbal tea to soothe her nerves and maybe wipe away some of the confusion that had formed in the last couple of minutes.

* * *

On Sunday morning the skies were dim. A thick fog had settled over most of Jump City, and it didn't seem natural. Richard cast a wary glance toward the heavens and shrugged from the eeriness of it all. 

As Richard made his way down the street he thought about the strange girl from the night before. That was the fist time he had seen her out of the whole week she had been living next door to him. The only reason for him knowing that someone actually lived there was because of the screams he heard every night. She probably got the worst nightmares and she didn't want anyone to know about it. He figured that from the way that she had said the scream came from the TV, but there was no sound of a TV even being on when she opened the door.

She was a strange girl. It wasnt often that someone younger than eighteen would be living by themselves, especially in that part of the city. But who was he to speak being only seventeen himself?

Robin used to live with aman who had found him wandering the streets as a little boy. Unlike most runaways, he had run away from the circus instead of running to it. His parents were trapeze artists but something went terribly wrong during one show and both of Richard's parents tubled to their deaths. Richard had seen how it all happened and was devastated. He knew that it was not accident because he had seen one of the clowns messing around wiht the ropes. He felt guilty because he hadn't said anything.

Being as young as he was back then, Richard was scared, so he ran away. A masked man, the infamous superhero, Batman, had found him and took him in. Richard spent nine years under the guidance of Bruce Wayne, learning how to fight and be a real man. True, Richard didn't have any powers but learning how to fight like a superhero never hurt anyone.

As Richard got older, he started to think more for himself and found that some of the tacticts Batman used to get rid of his enimies weren't always the best, such as killing them. Richard told Bruce of his views and it started a big argument which ended up with Richard leaving.

"Yo, Dick, wait up," a familliar voice yelled from behind him.

Richard spun around and saw his close friend, Victor Stone followed by Garfield Logan, Garfield's girlfriend, Terra McCoy, and Kory Anders, who supposedly had a big crush on him. They were all heading his way.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?" Richard asked sounding very annoyed.

"Sorry Boss," Victor answered sarcastically.

Kory had already found a spot close to Ricahrd and was touching his arm tentatively. "Friends, what activity will we partake in today? We could go to the place of the mall," she suggested in answer to her own question.

"That is okay, Star," Richard said as he called her by her nickname. "Why don't we just walk around a bit?"

The group agreed. There was a lot of small talk but Richard hardly listened, too many memories were comming to mind. At one point he completely stopped and stared off at nothing.

"Dude, which planet did you just go to?" Garfield asked making Terra giggle.

Richard snapped out of his trance and found that he was staring at a small coffee house. It was also then that he noticed Raven, his neighbor, walking into the dark of the coffee house.

"Anyone up for coffee?" Richard asked as he started walking.

"The Hidden Crypt," Terra said in a mock creepy voice. The others looked at her confusedly. "It is the name," she explained as she pointed towards the place.

The word "creepy" flashed in their minds as the followed Richard to his apparently, newly found haven.

* * *

The inside of the coffee house was darker than usual due to the lack of customers. Not many people went out on Sunday mornings. Relaxing, yet dark music was softly playing in the background. 

When Richard saw the name of the coffee house he was even more intruiged. He was pretty sure that he had herad that name while he was lving with Bruce.

Thehushed whisperes of his friends made him smirk. He knwe that they were talking about him, his uncharacteristic actions. The group had only met a couple of months ago and didn't know eachother quite as well as they thought they did. This was a completely new side of Richard that none of them had ever seen before and it was kind of freaking them out, especially Kory.

They found a table big enough to fit everyone and sat down. Someone leaned over Richard's shoulder and lit the cande in the center of the table. Confused, Richard turned around and saw Raven standing there with a scowl on her face. That same scowl faltered when she saw who was looking up at her.

"Hello, Raven," Richard said with a slight grin on his face.

"R...Richard?" Raven asked.

Raven was confused, not because she didnt recognize him because she did but because of the little skip of a heartbeat she felt when she looked into his eyes.

"Yea. I didn't expect to see you again for a while, considering. Do you work here?" he asked.

Everyone at the table were watching the two in stunned silence. They had noticed the light tone in Richard's voice as he talked to a very creepy and emotionless girl.

"Sorry, yes, I work here. Can I get you anything?" Raven asked.

* * *

"You know her?" asked Vic as Raven walked away to get their drinks. 

"Yea," Richard said as he turned back to face his friends.

"How would you know such a thing, friend Richard?" Kory asked, purposely not refering to Raven as a person.

"I met her last night." All eyes widened as they looked at him. "She is my neighbor, okay. I heard someone screaming so I went to check if everything was all right and as it turns out, she was fine. We talked a little and I went back to my apartment. Why are you interrogating me?" Richard asked with an exhasperated sigh. "You know what, I am going out for a while. No, sit, I wont be long."

Richard left his friends behind him knowing that he would be the topic of their discussion for as long as he wasn't in their presance.

* * *

Outside the skies looked even more ominous than it did earlier that morning. Raven was sitting on the sidewalk with her back against the wall. She had asked Jinx to cover for her while she took a little break. Jinx was exhasperated becuase they were the first customers of the day but Raven just left. Something just didn't feel right. 

Raven looked up from the cup of tea in her hands only to see Richard stepping outside. He noticed her, gave her a half smile and sat down next to her. Both of them were wearing colors on the darker side such as baggy black pants, a black turtleneck for Raven, and a plain black T-shirt for Richard.

"What are you doing out here?" Richard asked her.

"Thinking," Raven replied. "You?"

"Thinking."

Both of them sat in silence, Raven sipping from her cup every once in a while. There was a flash of lighting in the distance, followed by a loud rumble. Raven and Richard looked at eachothe and shrugged.

"It wont be long now. That storm will be here in a couple of minutes," Richard said. "Do you also get the feeling like something is going to happen?"

Raven nodded then took a sip of her tea. "Something big."

The two sat in silence for a while longer, staring up at the churning clouds.

"Maybe we should get inside," Richard said as he stood up. He then turned to Raven and stuck one hand out and pulled her up.

Again, there was another flash of light followed, not even followed, but at the exact same moment a deafening clap of thunder. Raven and Richard both fell to the sidewalk and covered their ears.

* * *

**AN: **_Wow. I got 124 hits on my first chapter and only three reviews. That is okay I guess, but over a hundred hits? That really drove me to write faster, though reviews would maybe speed up the process. Anyway, I have already started on the third chapter. Yeay! I finally saw the last three episodes of the season and oh man, were they good or what? Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to get quite a few reviews this time. Thanks for reading._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the Teen Titans. **

**Twists and Turns**

"Utterly Weird"

_By Johanna Smit_

_

* * *

_

"Doctor, more patients just arrived."

"Are they like the rest of them?"

"Yes, there is one in critical condition, apparently something fell on him and crushed most of his body. I don't think he will make it."

"I will be the judge of that. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. One of the patients..." the nurse said and trailed off.

"Spit it out, we don't have all day. No, I will check for myself. Go do something useful," the doctor said as he turned and started walking down the white hall of Jump City Emergency Hospital.

The doctor didn't make it far before he was stopped yet again by another nurse. "We have sent the stable patients to the hospital in Gotham. They were still unconcious when we dropped them off. What is going on?"

"I don't know," the doctor said as he ran his hand through his hair.

A hundred of so people of all ages and sizes had shown up at the hospital in the last hour, and all of them were unconcious. No one had ever seen anything like it so, obviously, no one knew what to do about it other than treat it just like they would any other case. The further the doctor walked down the hall, the more people he saw scratching their heads out of confusion.

Doctor Wilson shook his head and gave a heavy sigh. He looked into the room that contained some of the stable patients. Beds lined the walls on either side of the room and the steady beeping of heart monitors drifted into the hallway. Every single bed was occupied by an unconcious person. Richard Greyson, Kory Anders, Terra McCoy, and Jinx were all in this room.

The doctor continued his walk down the hallway and entered into another one containing the critical patients. A scream came from one fo the rooms. One of the fluorescant lights blew and glass fell to the floor. A bunch of nurses and another doctor quickly made their way into the room only to find the girl, Raven Roth, still asleep. She was the only one of the patiens that showed any signs of waking up but she didn't make it all the way.

"Freaking lights," said the young hospital janitor as he started sweeiping up the glass with his broom.

A man in a white coat and a tool box went into the room occupied by Victor Stone. He was followed by other men carrying sheets of strange metal while others carried various boxes labled wire, chips, protection, and lens. They quickly shut the door behind them and no one tried to stop them.

The doctor, seeing all of this smiled and ignored them. He had called a close friend of his that specified in technologial human development right after the nurse had told him about the half-dead boy. Wilson sighed and entered the room occupoed by Garfield Logan, one of the stranges cases. All his organs and such were fine except the fact that the boy had turned...green.

* * *

When Raven awoke she found herself in an extremely unfamiliar place. She was lying in a bed, not her own, of course. The room she was in had one window with the curtains drawn and for that Raven was grateful. As Raven continued to look around the room, she realized that it wasn't someone being wierd with the wallpaper, no, it was genuine news clippings from Gotham City and Jump City about various crimal events plastered all over the place. 

Raven jumped up when the door to the room opened but ducked when the window broke and shards of glass flew everywhere.

"Raven!" Richard yelled and was next to her in an instant.

A lamp hovered in the air and appeared to be surrounded by a black shadow with a white outline. It, too, exploded.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Richard said as he grabbed Raven's hand and started pulling her towards the door.

This time the TV exploded right next to them causing Richard to turn away and trip over a chair. Raven, still held by Richard, fell right next to him.

"Calm down," a tiny voice inside Raven said and she did.

""Are you okay?" asked Richard once everything stopped exploding.

"I'm fine," Raven replied in a monotone voice, doing her best to stay calm. "Where am I?"

"My apartment. I know, I am sorry but I couldn't just leave you out in the street while you were unconcious," Richard said.

"What happened?"

"From what I've gathered, we, all of us were knocked unconcious yesterday by the storm, somehow. When I say all of us, I mean, you and a girl with pink hair and all of my friends. We weren't the only ones though so once I woke up they told me to take my friends and leave, unconcious or not. They told me to take you also, for some reason they thought that a bunch of lightbulbs and windows breaking was caused by..." Richard trailed off not knowing how to finish the sentence without sounding crazy.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. Some weird things have been happening ever since the storm."

"Such as," Raven said.

"Forget this. Richard she is a freak, kick her out and come on," someone said impatiently.

Raven spun around and came face to face with a blond haired girl. She scowled and another lamp exploded. "Who the hell are you?"

"Terra McCoy," the girl said and then looked over at Richard. "What is she doing here? We have been waiting for you for a while. Victor should be out of surgery and is also probably waiting for you."

Richard didn't know that Terra could be so poisonous. Apparently there was a lot that the 'friends' didn't know about eachother. "Lay off. I'm comming."

Terra raised her eyebrows and looked from Richard to Raven, shrugged and then walked out. "You know that she is evil so just get rid of her," she said once she was out in the hall.

Richard turned from the door and saw Raven glaring daggers at the spot where Terra just stood. He got up and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm," he said but was cut off when Raven pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me again. I am leaving," she said this time without any emotion.

"Raven," Richard called after her as she went out the door.

* * *

The lights in Raven's appartment were all broken so the dark flat was lit by only a couple of candles. Books Raven had gotten from the library and various bookstoors concerning the magial, unnatural, and supernatural were strewn all over the floor. 

Earlier when Rven had left Richard's appartment she had the notion to find anything and everything that mentioned her new found abilities. As she walked down the street everything appeared normal as if the storm had never happened though every now and then a store window would shatter or a mail box would go flying into the air.

Raven stopped bu the coffee house but Jinx told her that it was closed for the week. Raven had asked why and was answered by Jinx rounding on her and screaming that it was none of Raven's business. A couple of the cups exploded. Jinx snarled in Raven's direction but Raven only glared then left.

Finally, Raven found a likely book store. "Cold Flame Book Store," she said to herself as she entered the store. The inside was pretty dark and, naturally, smelled of old books witha hit of sandalwood insense. There was a man behind the counter and appeared to be in his early twenties from what Raven could tell. He was wearing dark sunglasses to hide his eyes and just like Raven, he was wearing all black. He didn't pay much attention to Raven. He only glanced up when she came in and then looked back down to whatever book or magazine he was reading.

Raven scanned over all the sections and went to the area marked "supernatural powers." _Strange that a bookstore would actually have a section marked like that_, Raven thought to herself. It didn't take her a long time to find a book that matched her so called powers. Black Auras. She pulled it out and flipped through the book with a slight flicker in her eye and a wry smile. Raven started making her pile. By the time Raven left she had found four books out of the many she looked over that were much more closely related to her than any other.

After the book store, Raven headed over to the public library where she found a couple more books. Because of her exitement a couple of lights blew and scared a couple of people by leaving them in darkness, the library had no windows. Raven smirked, she was starting to like it but why was it always the lights? It wasn't like she minded, no, but she wondered how far her ability would go. She didn't want to hurt someone unless they did something to provoke her or someone less fortunate or even, well... Raven sighed. Her thoughts were running wild and she could feel a couple of the mirrors in the bathroom break. _Calm down, breathe, relax, hide your emotions_, a voice sounded in Raven's head. She complied, thinking that it was her concience or something like that, and shrank into the darkness that now filled a section of the library.

* * *

Raven woke up in the middle of the night and felt that the her sheets were soaked. It was hot, abnormally hot. Wrapping a sheet around her body, Raven headed over to the window and opened it. A blast of hot hair blew into her face and she quickly shut the window and drew the curtains. A cup had exploded. The airconditioner hummed in the background and Raven turned it so that it was at its coldest. She then climbed back onto her bed and just lay there, waiting for the heat to disipate.

About an hour passed and Raven guessed it was two or three in the morning and her appartment was as hot as ever. Raven sat up when she heard the door to her appartment open. Her night stand started to levitate in a black aura. Raven's hands were glowingan eerie blackand she noticed that her bed was also hovering.

A dark shape moved into the doorway. "Raven?"

"Shit! Richard," Raven said as she felt her bed give way from under her. Everything that was hovering not just a second ago went crashing back to the floor.

When Raven looked up at Richard she found him staring at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. She shrugged and wrapped her bed sheet around her shoulders. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a faltering voice and doing her best to stay calm.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?"

"You know what I am talking about. You should have mentioned something about this while you were at my place."

Raven laughed darkly from the pit of her stomach. "You, boy wonder, you are not my father. How could I have told you anything with that blonde tramp there anyway? Plus, who said that I wanted you to know?"

"Raven, calm down, please. Look around you," Richard said in a panicked voice.

Raven did and what she saw was horrifying. Everything was hovering, so was Richard. She saw a reflection of herself in a shard of her broken mirror. Her eyes were red and she was glowing. Immediately, everything changed and she landed in a pile on the floor, shaking slightly. Richard rushed over to her and cautiously wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I am sorry," Raven said in a whisper. "I am still trying to figure out what happened."

"Don't worry, everything will be all right. We will sort this out together," Richard replied in a calm voice hoping that Raven wouldn't notice how tense he was.

* * *

**AN: **_Well then. I know that things were slow moving in this chapter but this is just the beginning. I rewrote this chapter twice and ended up with this, I hope that you liked it. Anyway, sorry it took me so long to update but I was at the beach last week._

People who reviewed the first chapter's reviewers are included also

_Darkofthenight  
Mirumo _signed twice  
_angelpup  
StormySummers  
Tecna  
TheSilverChakra  
Comalies  
YoukoMana  
Sarah Somebody  
tt  
DarkAngleSuicide  
FallenRose2517  
InuYashasLucky13  
Celestial Chaos  
hafewolfdemon_

...thank all of you...


End file.
